Aircraft employing an airfoil in a slipstream of a propeller to achieve vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) are known. Aircraft of this type have been met with varied success due to the challenges in transitioning between vertical flight and normal horizontal flight. When transitioning between the vertical and horizontal flight, pitch control, pitch trim and pitch stability are difficult to regulate, thereby providing a pilot with extremely difficult flying challenges.